User blog:TurtleShroom/Christmas Gift to the Walruses: Tell It Like It Is
The Walruses sent me a YouTube Message in an attempt to ruin my Christmas. Here was my response. I was fed up and just told them like it is. ---- You know, I take being called a Christ as a compliment. That Jesus you so hate says in that "dumb book" you swear at: Matthew 5:11, NIRV: 11 "Blessed are you when people make fun of you and hurt you because of me. You are also blessed when they tell all kinds of evil lies about you because of me." I am a big target of Walrus because of my religion and because of the way I act on the Internet. I am persecuted by a bunch of twits who receive no joy outside of ruining other people's days. I've come to terms with that, and frankly, I don't care. I am attacked because I believe in Jesus Christ. Big whoop. Join the crowd, kid. Attacking Christians isn't new or original. It's been going for millinea, and it still continues. I am persecuted online because of my faith. That Jesus you so hate says I'm doing good, so come one, bring the Lulz. If God is on my side, I can take a few curse words and threats. I can handle being called a Christ. Anonymous policy firmly states that they are to never carry out their death threats. They send them for the Lulz, to make people THINK they are going to die. So, find another target. I'm done with you. However, I will continue to pray for you every day. Jesus also says to "love your enemies, to pray for those who forsake you". Of course, your perverted mind probably says "LOLZ teh Christ iz g4Y 4 l0vING h|s enEMi3z!1!1!!". No, loving your enemies is not homosexual. I pray for Walrus daily. --------------- Seriously, you all need to get a hobby. "You can not trace us. You can not find us. You can not stop us. You can not bind us. Your only hope is to cease to offend us." - oh please. I will never understand the mentality of trolls, griefers, Lulz-exploiters, etc. . You folks are sadistic, pathetic, and honestly, all-around stupid. You need to find something better to do than attack innocent users. Why not raid something worthwhile? Attack Scientology, that's a worthy cause; they are one big fat scam. Anonymous has been doing that for a while, perhaps Walrus should do it, too. You'd stay out of our hair and perform worthwhile activism. Or, how about you use your hacking prowess to hack for good? Try cracking terrorist sites. Disturbing Al-Qaeda would definitely be good Lulz, I bet! Those extremist religious hijackers wouldn't see what hit them! Or, you could go into the computer business. Try it, I bet you would excel. You and the Walruses are very intelligent people. Try using that for something purposeful. Also, and I bet a million so-called "peng" and "Christ" have asked this, and I will too: Why exactly do you do this? For the Lulz, perhaps? If so, I guess bullying on the school playground got old. Is it because someone has violated some sort of unwritten Internet doctrine? Who are you to make such decrees and attacks? The Web is a realm of free speech. Only here can you find Nazis, extremists, terrorists, and nutjobs at every corner. The Internet emboldens trolls. I bet if any of you came to my door and said these things to my face, you'd be frightened. I am not a threat, I am not muscular, and I can't physically fight. However, I can sure as heck scream, and my grandfather, who lives next door, has a gun or three. Here's some ideas, yh2andy: Get a job, get a life, get a hobby, get SOMETHING worthwhile. Instead of disrupting websites, contribute to them. Instead of getting Lulz from innocents, raid villains. Instead of attacking me, take down something that matters. I am just one user. What am I worth to the Walruses? If your group is so bad, go ahead and raid Club Penguin itself. Take it down, knock it out. You attack the CP fan sites, but you don't TOUCH Club Penguin itself. Do you know why? You are COWARDS. You know that if you shut down Club Penguin, big bad Disney will sic its lawyers on you, or will attack with its mighty computing abilities. You can't strike Club Penguin because Club Penguin will strike back. You are wimps, Walruses. If you want to prove yourselves, stop attacking weak blogs and wikis, and go for the PRIZE. You cowards think you're all 1337 and awesome because you ruin people's days. Well, you can't even touch Club Penguin. Take down their site, and maybe you'll actually live up to your words. You talk the talk, you act all bad, you attack petty CP fans, simply because you can. Well, try and prove yourselves. Until you attack Club Penguin, you're nothing but a common, garden-variety troll. Also, do you HONESTLY think some fat seal can ruin my Christmas? Do you really think you'll screw up my holiday? If that's true, you seriously need to reconsider. I love Christmas, I love Jesus, and I will pray for you anyway. I AM PROUD TO BE A CHRIST. So, thanks for the compliment. Blessed are the persecuted, yh2andy. I don't worry about the Walruses anymore, so move on to the next victim. MERRY CHRISTMAS, TurtleShroom. P.S.: Ever heard of Job? He was broken by Satan in the Bible, and he lost everything. His family was killed, his land ramsacked, hos body stricken. He held fast to God and was rewarded. Now, I'm not losing anything important to the Walruses, but Job nonetheless makes a great example. As long as I have God, I'm fine. ---- Merry Christmas to everyone, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 17:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts